


拥抱月光（十）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 3





	拥抱月光（十）

林壑的生日总是离新年很近，今年的生日在新年前两天。

林壑从来没有期待过生日，因为一直以来并没有人为他的出生感到高兴。但是今年的生日对于林壑来说意义非凡，今年他上了大学，找到了真正的母亲，而且跟沈念正式交往了。

于凤霞早就联系了林壑，让他生日那天来店里大家一起庆祝，林壑借口说反正离新年很近就等新年那天一起过了。于凤霞应下了，并且嘱咐他一定要带沈念过来。

林壑想要跟沈念一起过这个生日。17岁生日的晚上，林壑瞥了沈念一眼就摔门出去。18岁生日，他强上了沈念。19岁的生日，他跟同学一起疯玩了三天三夜没有回家，回去时候桌子上摆着沈念给他准备的蛋糕，只是蛋糕已经放坏了。

20岁生日，沈念搬进林壑新租的房子，这一天他们一起庆祝。

林壑说：“沈念，谢谢你。谢谢你陪我庆祝生日，在遇见你之前，我从来不觉得我的出生是值得庆祝的事，是你让我的人生有了意义。同时我们还要庆祝恋爱，庆祝同居！”

沈念说：“还要庆祝自由。”

林壑犹豫了一下，还是问出了口：“林立他是不是……”

沈念知道他要问什么，便回答了他：“可能他已经知道了吧，不过已经不重要了。离婚申请书我已经给他了，他最近应该为别的事忙得不可开交，暂时不会管我们。”

林壑很惊讶，原来沈念这些天在忙的就是这件事。沈念单方面离婚，林立那边不可能这么快同意。就算林立同意了，沈家那边也是个问题。

沈念看出林壑的担心，握着他的手说：“不要担心，林立那边不会有问题。至于我家那边，他们早就不管我了，我做什么或者是死是活他们完全不会在意。哦对了，你可能还不知道，林立的情妇怀孕了，这些日子一直跑来家里闹。”

林壑不关心什么情妇，他有些心疼沈念，他抱着沈念，就像曾经沈念无数次拥抱他一样，说：“他们不要你没事，我要。沈念，你现在是有家的人了。”

沈念在林壑耳边轻笑着说：“嗯！我有你了，我有家了。”

两人温存了一会儿，沈念突然想起一件事：“小壑，我给你准备了一个礼物，我去拿给你看。”

说完，沈念起身进了衣帽间，不一会儿拿出了一个放画的圆筒。

“之前你说想让我给你画一幅画，我就在想，要画怎样的你呢。我想了无数次，终于找到了。”

沈念打开画，林壑看到了画像上的自己。画像上林壑打着伞，背景是淅沥的雨滴，他穿着表白那天的衣服，露出大大的笑容。

林壑问：“是表白那天的我吗？”

沈念回答说：“是的，那天的你在雨里向我跑来，告诉我你爱我。那是我最幸福的时刻。”

林壑亲亲他，又笑着问：“可是那天我没打伞啊，为什么画上的我打着伞呢？”

沈念说：“因为不想让你淋雨。”

这个原因让林壑感到意外，沈念总会在不经意间给他惊喜和感动。

“小壑，你……想听听我的故事吗？”

“想，关于你的一切我都想知道。”

可能会是个漫长的故事，林壑让沈念靠在自己肩上，然后听着他慢慢道来。

“我大概是在十四岁的时候才发现，自己原来是同性恋。那时候人们对于同性恋还没有现在这么宽容，同性恋也不被允许登记结婚。我的家庭是很传统的那种，所以我一直瞒着家里，一直到大学。”

“大学的时候我自己去外地上学，当时学校里有一个跟我来自同个城市的学长，他知道跟我说同乡，于是主动找我聊天，帮了我很多。”

“不是有一种说法叫日久生情吗。相处了一段时间之后，我发现自己对那个学长有着超出朋友关系的好感，但我怕他会困扰就一直没敢说。”

“聊天的时候我会假装不经意地试探他对于同性恋的态度，他总是说并不介意同性恋，我就当了真。有的时候他会说沈念你长得真好看，比那些女生好看多了。他说沈念你性格真好，要是我有你这样的女朋友就好了。那时候的我被他的温柔迷惑，鬼使神差地就告白了。”

“我很害怕，但是当我说出喜欢的时候，那个学长居然接受了。然后我们就开始交往。后来我想起来，那种交往哪里算得上是谈恋爱呢。他从来不亲我，更不会碰我，我有的时候被他挑逗的勃起，他隔着裤子摸我两下就抽回手，还笑话我。”

“我当时也是当局者迷，全身心地信任他，他跟我要什么我都会想办法买来给他。有一次我带他回家，我跟家里人说这是我同学，我当时还因为带他见了家人而窃喜。第二天他说有事要回学校一趟，不让我跟着，我就让他走了。结果那一天我家里失窃了，我家保险柜里的钱和一些重要文件，还有我爸电脑里的一些机密项目文件都被偷了。”

“我们报了警，警察很快抓住了小偷，就是那个学长。当时他被抓住带了手铐，他跪下来求我，我不知道该怎么办。结果他就开始骂我，他骂我没用，骂我……恶心同性恋，还说了很多难听的话。当时我爸气得脸都绿了，回来把我打了一顿。”

“家里人知道我是同性恋之后嫌我丢人，把我关起来，还送我去精神病院治疗。我没上完大学，直接被送去了国外。后来我回国了，家里人始终不肯接受我，我成了个烫手山芋。就是那个时候，林立来到我家，说愿意娶我，条件是跟沈氏合作。我家里人瞧不上当时的林立，但能处理掉我正合他们的心意。于是我就变成了交易品嫁给了林立。”

“现在想想，那个学长根本没爱过我，不然的话他怎么连一个亲吻或是拥抱都不肯给我呢。”

“其实嫁给林立之后我就死心了，想着就这么躲一辈子算了。但是我没想到会遇见你。”

“小壑，我在这个家看到你的第一眼就觉得你跟我是同样的人。我知道自己破坏了你的家庭，所以就算你最开始的时候敌视我，我也无法讨厌你。我觉得自己挺恶心的，每次和你做爱都让我越来越沉迷，因为你是第一个，第一个愿意拥抱我的人。你会骂我，会亲我，会嫌弃我又会哭着求我不要离开。你让我疯狂又让我无法自拔。”

“有的时候我会觉得自己很卑鄙，觉得你是不是被我蛊惑，是不是……”

“沈念！”林壑出声打断了沈念，沈念看出他此刻有些生气。

林壑听着沈念讲自己的过去，听他说那些人是怎样伤害他，沈念很平静地讲，可他觉得心里疼。

林壑看着沈念的眼睛，说：“我爱你是我自己的选择，我不允许你怀疑自己，你根本不知道自己有多好。”

沈念知道自己说错了话，连忙凑上去亲了亲林壑的下巴，说：“小壑，我错了。我不该又妄自菲薄，我爱你，就像你爱我一样。”

林壑肚子里的气早被他亲没了，可他还装着生气的样子说：“知道错了？知道错了怎么办？亲一口就把我打发了？”

沈念有些着急，过个生日他还给人添堵，他后悔死了。沈念自知理亏，只好搂紧了林壑的胳膊，讨好地说：“那你说吧，想怎么罚都听你的。”

林壑眼见得逞，立刻笑嘻嘻地扑上去，压着沈念说：“那你先叫声老公来听听。”

“……”

“不叫算了，睡觉去了。”

“老……老公。”

吧唧，沈念的脸蛋被林壑嘬了一大口，口水亮晶晶的，被林壑用嘴唇抹了去。

林壑打横抱起沈念往房间里走，还不忘羞他几句：“好老婆，老公今晚多疼你几次。”

沈念被扒光了按在床上，小圆屁股撅着让林壑给他扩张。林壑的手指总是坏心眼地戳他里面那个点，惹得他舒服得小声呻吟，给林壑听得下身硬邦邦。

林壑脱了上衣，下身还穿着牛仔裤，他故意压上去，隔着牛仔裤用阴茎捅沈念的臀缝。林壑总爱穿着裤子磨他屁股，沈念的屁股像个薄皮的桃子，不仅有弹性，还一掐就泛红。林壑一边用鼓起的地方压他，一边用手抓那两朵圆圆的屁股蛋，掐得满意了就轻轻拍一巴掌，这种轻度的疼痛会让沈念更兴奋。

沈念浑身上下白嫩嫩的，此时唯独那个挺翘的小屁股被玩得红彤彤。嫩桃一样的屁股中间还被掐出了水。林壑脱了裤子，自己动手撸动阴茎，同时用眼睛猥亵那红红的小屁股给自己助兴。沈念可怜兮兮地等了半天，小屁股都要凉了那人还没插进来，他扭头一看，那人居然正看着他的屁股自慰。明明龟头离肉洞只有几厘米的距离，那人就是不肯捅进去。

沈念被情欲搅得心痒，他把屁股抬高，终于蹭上了龟头，可林壑故意晾着他，又把阴茎挪开不给他碰。沈念有些着急，可他知道林壑这是因为自己刚才的话生气呢，没办法只能哄。

“老公……老公，进来呀。”他一边说着一边不知羞耻地张开了腿，把小洞展示给林壑看。

那两句老公听得林壑下身火辣辣的，他消了气，大方地扶着阴茎捅进了沈念那个泛着水的小洞，然后看着它一点一点地吃进了自己的整根阴茎。肉洞被撑得满满的，贴在阴茎周围的穴肉一紧一合地收缩。

沈念适应了便动了动屁股，说：“老公，可以动了。”

林壑听得开心，歪过头去跟沈念接吻。林壑的舌头勾着沈念的在口腔里搅动，沈念被他亲得发出呜呜的呻吟声，肉穴里渗出更多的水，林壑圈住沈念的小腹开始疯狂地抽插。

肉柱在肉洞里进进出出，带出好多淫水，啪啪的水声传进沈念耳朵里反而让他觉得更爽。林壑很喜欢从后面干沈念，因为这个体位很容易把沈念的小腹捅出形状。林壑的大手在小腹上轻轻抚摸，感受着那个被顶起的地方。

“念念，待会射在你里面好不好？”林壑边说着边意有所指地摸着那个被顶起的地方。

“好，老公……嗯……射多一点……给我……嗯……哈啊……”

林壑被他的骚话取悦，猛干了几十下眼看就要射精。他摸着沈念的小腹，嘴唇在沈念的后背上游走种下大片草莓。

“念念，老婆，好老婆，再喊喊我。”

“嗯……老公，老公……呜呜。啊……射了，老公射进来了！啊……老公！”

林壑一滴不漏地射在了沈念的屁股里，可他没有停下，又抽插了几下，全都顶在沈念的那个点上。沈念受不了这个刺激，被他顶上了高潮，哭着射了出来。

林壑把沈念翻了个身，然后俯下身把沈念修长的大白腿架到肩膀上。林壑逮着沈念的大腿，在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上种草莓，种够了他就又掰着沈念的小屁股吃自己的阴茎。小屁股被肏开了，穴眼的软肉被磨得通红。

沈念被操服帖了，闭着眼躺床上哼哼唧唧。他舔舔手指，用沾了唾液的手去摸自己的乳头，可是自己摸不够舒服，于是他睁开眼睛，在林壑的注视下挺了挺胸说：“老公，嘬嘬奶。”

林壑听笑了，说：“宝贝儿，怎么这么骚。想让老公吃你的奶子？”

“想……”

林壑坏心眼地逗他：“你要怀孕了涨奶，老公才能给你吸奶。”

沈念不知是诚心赎罪还是被操傻了，楞楞地说：“那老公，让我怀孕……然后……吃奶。”

林壑忍不住爆了粗口：“妈的，今天别想我放过你。”

“啊……啊……老公，出……出奶了吗。”

沈念沉浸在怀孕涨奶的幻想里无法自拔，刚才聊天的时候他喝了点酒，此时酒劲上来了变得更加没得廉耻。

林壑想起桌上的生日蛋糕，他拔出阴茎，走到客厅把蛋糕拿进屋子里。沈念先是感觉身下空了，然后迷迷糊糊地感觉到一只大手在胸前游走。

林壑重新回到床上抱住沈念，阴茎重新插回去，沈念感觉屁股里凉凉的，便主动动了起来。林壑看着沈念胸前被自己涂满了奶油，他坏笑着逗沈念：“念念，你摸摸奶子，看是不是出奶了。”

沈念听话地一摸，果然摸了一手奶白色，甜甜的奶香味从胸上飘过来，他连忙拉着林壑喊：“出奶了，老公，快嘬一嘬。”

林壑有些无奈，明天沈念清醒了肯定会羞愤得想杀了他。但他也被挑逗得忍不住了，贴上沈念的胸就开始嘬弄，把胸口上的奶油舔得干干净净，舔完还不忘告诉沈念：“老婆，你的奶真甜。”

沈念此时不知道还清不清醒，半睁着眼哼哼，然后又被林壑操射了。

这一晚上，沈念成了生日礼物，被林壑拆吃入腹。


End file.
